chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK firmware usage/AllBest (obsolete)
Preliminary Scratchpad for creating a comprehensive Firmware Usage page for the AllBest Build. Below is a copy of the original automatic translation that we have to go on so far. You can use this as topic sections and hints on how to expound on or better translate what we know so far. Please try to follow some of the section header and formatting conventions as used on the original Firmware Usage page. But I don't think that putting screenshots of the various menus alongside is the best solution this time. If screenshots are included it might be best just to place them above each section. This way any lengthy text won't get squashed into a narrow column (my 2-cents on the issue). (The main formatting has been completed. This will alleviate any "editor collisions" if you only select one small portion at a time to edit instead of the full page.) ---- AllBest's Build =Extra Photo Operations= :In this menu, you can set the parameters for the list of additional photographic operations. Override shutter speed value ::Value factor = OFF, 1/100K, 1/10000, 1/1000, 1/100, 1/10, 1, 10, 100 ::The final shutter speed will be the product of "Value factor" times the "Override shutter speed value". ::Example: If you wish to use a shutter speed of 1/50,000th of a second shutter speed, you select an Override Shutter Speed Value of 2, and a Value Factor of 1/100K. (2/100,000 = 1/50,000) ::A full range of shutter speed values are available so that you may use speeds higher than 1/500th second for flash sync (flash sync works at all speeds up to and including 1/64,000th of a second), as well as using your largest apertures up to shutter speeds of 1/10,000th of a second. :::Some Common 1/3-stop high-speed shutter values: ::: 1/640 = 15.6 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/800 = 12.5 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/1000 = 10 * 1/10,000 (or 1 * 1/1,000) ::: 1/1,250 = 8 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/1,600 = 6.25 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/2,000 = 5 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/2,500 = 4 * 1/10,000 ::: 1/3,200 = 3.125 * 1/10,000 (or 31.25 * 1/100K) ::: 1/4,000 = 2.5 * 1/10,000 (or 25 * 1/100K) ::: 1/5,000 = 2 * 1/10,000 (or 20 * 1/100K) ::: 1/6,400 = 1.56 * 1/10,000 (or 15.6 * 1/100K) ::: 1/8,000 = 1.25 * 1/10,000 (or 12.5 * 1/100K) :::1/10,000 = 1 * 1/10,000 (or 10 * 1/100K) :::1/12,500 = 8 * 1/100K :::1/16,000 = 6.25 * 1/100K :::1/20,000 = 5 * 1/100K :::1/25,000 = 4 * 1/100K :::1/32,000 = 3.1 * 1/100K :::1/40,000 = 2.5 * 1/100K :::1/50,000 = 2 * 1/100K :::1/64,000 = 1.56 * 1/100K :::1/80,000 = 1.25 * 1/100K :::Usage: ::::: ::Slow shutter speeds of 15 seconds or more are much easier to configure, as they are just multiples of 1 second or 10 second increments. While you may select slow shutter speeds longer than 65 seconds, that value will be beyond all camera model's known capability at this time. If you select a longer shutter speed than 65 seconds the camera will stop at 65 seconds and record your frame. (You may be surprised to find out that at ISOs of 80 and 100 that there is no more noise in the properly exposed areas of your images at these extended shutter speeds than when taken in daylight with short shutter speeds. Turning off Noise Reduction (in the RAW menu) will help, and then do your own Dark-Frame Subtraction routine using any available utility. A nice freeware one is the BlackFrame NR from Mediachance.) NOTE: Your Noise Reduction setting in the RAW menu will work perfectly fine with all shutter speeds up to and including 65-second shutter speeds. Keeping in mind that a 65-second exposure will take approx. 130-seconds, 65-seconds for the exposure and another 65-seconds for recording the internal dark-frame. ::Since most cameras will most likely never go higher than 1/64,000 of a second shutter speed, these integer selections will be close enough for most practical purposes. If you desire to hit exact 1/3 aperture steps you can always use the High-speed Tv Bracketing mode and set an increment of 1/3rd stops and starting out at a high value as set by this Override Shutter Speed option. (It is also interesting that exact 1/3rd stops never fall precisely on any of these values anyway. Take for example your 15-second shutter speed. The real exposure is nearer 16-seconds than 15 seconds, 1/125 is actually 1/128, 1/500 is actually 1/512, etc. The numbers on your camera for shutter-speeds and f/stops, on ALL cameras, are only rounded for convenience.) ::IMPORTANT: It has been found that these cameras have their aperture and shutter-speed co-dependent. Just as you normally could not use shutter speeds of 1/3200 with anything but an aperture of f/8.0 before, the same holds true of these ultra-fast shutter speeds. You will find that shutter speeds of 1/8000 to 1/10,000 are only available at your widest apertures (lowest f/stop numbers). Whereas you can attain speeds as high as 1/50,000 to 1/64,000 of a second at an f/stop of f/8.0. This makes these high speed uses limited to research situations where high-powered flash is used in-sync with them, as sunlight alone is not bright enough to expose a frame at f/8.0 and a 1/64,000th of a second shutter speed. For further examples on possible uses for such high shutter speeds see the High-Speed Shutter & Flash-Sync Examples page. :Here's a pre-formatted shutter-speed table using a fixed-pitch font, that you can keep on your SD card in your /BOOKS/ sub-folder, just view it with your text-reader in CHDK if you need a reference while out-and-about. 1/640 = 15.6 * 1/10,000 1/800 = 12.5 * 1/10,000 1/1000 = 10 * 1/10,000 (or 1 * 1/1,000) 1/1,250 = 8 * 1/10,000 1/1,600 = 6.25 * 1/10,000 1/2,000 = 5 * 1/10,000 1/2,500 = 4 * 1/10,000 1/3,200 = 3.125 * 1/10,000 (or 31.25 * 1/100K) 1/4,000 = 2.5 * 1/10,000 (or 25 * 1/100K) 1/5,000 = 2 * 1/10,000 (or 20 * 1/100K) 1/6,400 = 1.56 * 1/10,000 (or 15.6 * 1/100K) 1/8,000 = 1.25 * 1/10,000 (or 12.5 * 1/100K) 1/10,000 = 1 * 1/10,000 (or 10 * 1/100K) 1/12,500 = 8 * 1/100K 1/16,000 = 6.25 * 1/100K 1/20,000 = 5 * 1/100K 1/25,000 = 4 * 1/100K 1/32,000 = 3.1 * 1/100K 1/40,000 = 2.5 * 1/100K 1/50,000 = 2 * 1/100K 1/64,000 = 1.56 * 1/100K 1/80,000 = 1.25 * 1/100K :(It is interesting to note that the fractional parts follow the same numeric progression but in reverse as normal 1/3-stop shutter speeds. I.e. 1/125, 1/160, 1/200 going from slower to faster.... and these follow 1.25 * 1/10000, 1.56 (1.60) * 1/10000, 2.00 * 1/10000, going from faster to slower. It wouldn't take long to commit this simple pattern to memory.) Override aperture value ::This option allows custom setting of F/Stop values. ::Value = OFF, MIN, or a number that ranges from +1/3 to +5 in 1/3rd stop increments. ::You can set any Av value from the lowest possible (MIN), with 1/3 Ev steps up to a maximum shift of 5EV. This value will be added to the one you have chosen by using your normal camera AV control. This method was chosen to ensure compatibility, as available aperture values of different camera models are not the same. If this option is set, the on-screen display (OSD) show this value as "AV:", (in accordance with the characteristics of the particular camera model). Example: If you choose an Av value (in Av or Manual mode on your camera) of f/3.2, and select an Override Aperture value of +2 1/3, you will be requesting that your camera use an actual aperture of f/8.0. If you select an aperture of f/8.0 on your camera, and an Override Aperture value of +1, you are asking your camera to use an aperture of f/11.3 (f/8.0, +1/3=f/9.0, +1/3=f/10,1, +1/3=f/11.3) ::This Aperture Override will also be applied to any automatic settings chosen in P mode on your camera. You will also find that smaller apertures (higher f/stop numbers) will only be available at the longest focal lengths of your zoom lens. ::It is important to note that although your camera may report an f/13 (12.7) or f/15 (14.3) in use, the true aperture will be limited by the mechanical limits of your own camera. So while it may display f/15 being in use (and it reports f/15 in the EXIF Maker Notes), in truth an f/11 may be all that your camera is capable of using. ::For futher information on 1/3rd f-stops see this PDF format document: "F-stops and Shutter Speeds in 1/3rd Stop Increments" Override ISO value ::Setting arbitrary ISO values. ISO Makes expand interval, above all, its lower boundary. Lower ISO, at least, are working at a610-a620 and s2. At 630-640 there are arbitrary ISO. On the other chamber situation is not clear :Override ISO of value (huh? have to clarify this, working on it) ::The installation of arbitrary values ISO. It makes it possible to enlarge interval ISO, first of all, its lower boundary. Lowered ISO, at least, work on a610-a620 and s2. To 630-640 is possible the installation of arbitrary ISO. With other cameras the situation is not thus far clear :::Value factor Has the same meaning as above for "Override Shutter Speed Value". Range: 1, 10, 100 Override subject dist.value" :: Custom setting for focus distance (in millimeters). Only works when camera is used in Manual Focusing mode. :::"Value factor (mm) ::::Multiplier for the above values. Has values 1, 10, 100, 1000. All of this is in millimeters. (Translation from AllBest's original info: Call attention to that the facility operates only on the mode of manual focus. There is a view that this way to use manual focus several convenient than through standard slider with incomprehensible behavior Test results show that for small distances (macro range) and perform substantial shifts for at least 1 cm on the average not less than 5 cm, if you wish, you can make more accurate verification) :::Value of factor (mm) ::::Coefficient for the value pointed out above. Have values 1, 10, 100, 1000. All this in the millimeters. :Installing all of the above parameters is a consequence of the information reflected in the display. In the case of extracts-to focus displays installed (custom) value extracts, and then (after focus) - Made recalculation of the established property case. :Monitoring. If you convert this amount steadily during the shooting, it is possible to draw the attention that, for example, an extract of 1/13, which is displayed on the display Canon standard way is not always the same 1/13. There may be slight variations in the least digits :It should draw attention to that with the installation of custom settings via CHDK, camera does not produce recalculation of the exposition. Therefore, for correction should be given to the importance Overexposure value from the list and compensate for the additional exhibit traditional way. One NO. This value does not take into account the flash light value, ie flash disregards. Plans to implement, given the restatement exposure and establish appropriate shift value : Extra Photo Operations > Bracketing in Continuous Mode ::Set a bracketing mode which works in continuous and high-speed continuous shooting mode. These features may be set and will have no effect until the camera is put into continuous mode and the shutter button is held depressed. ::Usage Tip: If you wish to fire off individual frames and still have bracketing for each one, after the first shot lightly let-up on the shutter button to a half-press position. The next full-press will give you another bracketed shot. This process may be repeated for as many bracketing steps as you need. Giving you finer control over the number of bracketed exposures you may require. Tv bracketing value' ::Exposure Bracketing by adjusting the shutter speed (Tv). (Aperture and ISO remain constant) Sets the exposure shift by an EV (exposure value) in the range 1/3EV to 2EV ::E.g. 1/3EV will change the shutter speed by 1/3rd-stop value for each bracketed exposure. If the first exposure is set for 1/100 shutter speed then the next shot at +1/3EV will be at 1/60 (note that +EV is a brigher image, more light, and -EV is a dimmer image, less light). A 2EV setting will change the shutter speed by 2 f/stop values for each bracketed exposure. If starting out at 1/100 then the next -2EV will be at 1/400. Av bracketing value' ::Exposure Bracketing by adjusting the Aperture (f/stop). (shutter speed and ISO remain constant). Sets the exposure shift by an EV (exposure value) in the range 1/3EV to 2EV ::E.g. 1/3EV will change the aperture (f/stop) by 1/3rd-stop value for each bracketed exposure. If the first exposure is set at f/4.0 then the next shot at +1/3EV will be at f/3.5 (note that +EV is a brigher image, more light, and -EV is a dimmer image, less light). A 2EV setting will change the aperture by 2 f/stop values for each bracketed exposure. If starting out at f/3.5 then the next -2EV will be at f/7.1. ISO bracketing value ::Exposure Bracketing by adjusting the ISO (e.g., the sensitivity of the imaging chip). (Shutter speed and aperture remain constant). The amount of shift is formed together with the "Value factor" (this feature still has a few bugs, being worked on) Subj.distance bracket.value (MF) ::Focus Bracketing: sequential shots will be taken at progressively larger offsets of the focal distance (relative to the initial focus setting). ::NOTE: ONLY available when camera is in Manual Focus (MF) mode. Bracketing type ::TYPE of Bracketing. :::+/-''' = Increase/Decrease, alternating by one '''value each frame (e.g., 0, -1, +1, -2, +2, -3, +3, ...). :::'-' = Decrease by one value each frame (e.g., 0, -1, -2, -3, -4, ...). :::+''' = Increase by one '''value each frame (e.g., 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, ...). ::This setting affects all Continuous-mode bracketings functions. It indicates whether subsequent shots are taken at progressively larger offsets above *and* below the initial shot ("+/-") or at progressively larger offsets only above ("+") or only below ("-") the settings of the initial shot. For Tv or Av bracketing, "-" leads to a progressive INCREASE of shutter speed or a REDUCED value of the aperture {IS THIS CORRECT? OR IS THIS BACKWARDS?}. In the case of ISO or Focus bracketing, the ISO or focus distance values change with the direction changes. ::Please keep in mind that: :::+EV = Brighter image / Slower shutter-speeds / Lower-number f/stops / Higher ISOs :::'-EV' = Dimmer image / Faster shutter-seeds / Higher-number f/stops / Lower ISOs :::+''' and/or '-' in Subject Distance Bracketing is that '''value in millimeters for each bracket shot. E.g. SD (subject distance) value = 2 x 100 will increment by + and/or - 200mm more for each shot, depending on your +/- bracketing type chosen here. ::+ /-''' bracketing, in the literal sense of the word. The first step is the initial exposure. Second-shift to a negative Ev. Third-shift to a positive Ev. In accordance with the above described logic. IF a bracketing-sequence reaches either end of your camera's available settings, then the alternating value will no longer be recorded, and just the available limiits still available at the other end of the bracketing sequence will be recorded. This way you won't get duplicate images at the extreme of your camera's range (bottoming-out and being repeated). Ie, if we start out with an f/stop of f/4.0, the sequence of a +/- 1/3EV bracketing (using the Av bracketing option) will be (approx.): f/4.0, 3.5, 4.5, 3.2, 5.0, 2.8, 5.6, *** 6.3, 7.1 …… :::*** Note here that f/2.8 or less is no longer being recorded in the alternating sequence, as you have already reached the limits of your camera. This prevents any repeat frames, lost storage, and excess time being lost. ::It should be noted that bracketings can work with the user through the installation of expo-parameters of CHDK! (??) =Video Parameters= :As you may have noted a further item in the root menu, "Video Parameters". These features were first discovered and implemented by EWAVR and then ported to other camera models by Fingalo. These parameters were originally in the "Miscellaneous Stuff" menu. They have been placed in their own main-menu section for easier access. Please see the original Firmware Usage: Special Builds Section or the Downloads Discussion Page for further information on these settings and features. =OSD Parameters > Miscellaneous Values (Additional values)= :Through this menu, you can control the display set at the conclusion of additional values, which may be useful in the process of photographing : Show Zoom ::Display the list of additional value of the current value Zoom Zoom value ::Type display Zoom (it was in previous versions) Show 'real' Aperture ::To show "real" meaning the number of diaphragm (the same was the case in previous versions) Show 'real' ISO ::Show real "value ISO. Including and automatically Show 'market' ISO ::Show marketing "value ISO. As a surprisingly there have Canon, apparently this division ISO. But exposition is calculated on the basis of "real". For example, the 620 th the claimed 50 "marketing" around 46 "corresponds to the real." For the 630 th interesting-against 80 "marketing" see 49 "real" ::The differences can be substantial. In the case of AutoIso in Exif written AutoIso calculated from marketing. This can be seen through the program "ExifTool" ::As a result of observation of iso on my 620-m has reached the following conclusions. In the mode P auto iso never goes higher marketing 100. In fully automatic mode auto iso does not rise above 140. In priority modes auto iso always at least, as in performing at the dial modes (portrait, landscape, night scenery). In some regimes performing auto iso can be raised to 200 (but not above) Show ISO only in Auto-ISO mode ::Show-meaning ISO mode only when using Auto-ISO {Does this mean that the OSD will show the ISO that the camera intends to use when it's in Auto-ISO mode?} Show Ev (Tv + Av) ::Show-exposed camera exposure value based on the values of shutter speed and diaphragm. Show Ev (Bv + Sv) ::The right equation exposure (brightness value + sensitivity scenes set in a camera) Show Bv (brightness value) int ::Internal-brightness scenes through recalculation of the parameters established in the camera. Just Av-Sv + Tv. Show Bv (brightness value) ext ::This value is written in Exif as MeasuredEV ::Comment on Phil Harvey (author exifTool): This the Canon name for what should properly be called MeasuredLV, and is offset by about -5 EV from the calculated LV for most models Show Overexp.value (No flash!) ::This is the result of subtracting Av-Bv-Sv + Tv. Not accounted Fl- flash light value ::There may seem interesting observations ::For example, in the theatrical mode, "Beach" Canon uses compensation exposure +1 / 3, and the "snow - + 2 / 3. In the automatic mode overexpo sometime to 1/3 in P- mode while-0. When Bv negative values (or close to negative) ignored underexpo to -1 (that is not available in red expoparams is in the manual modes). Either party that is the policy of "Canon", or something, I'm confused…:-/ Show Scene Luminance ::Run average in standard illumination scenes candelas per square meter… calculated from a ratio to Bv = 12.5. Ie Wages can be used as an exposure meter. =OSD Parameters > DOF Calculator (DOF Improvements>= :OSD Parameters > DOF Calculator ::The menu is a subsidiary of the menu "OSD parameters" ::DOF Calculator ::Show DOF calculator-options - "Don't", "Separate," "In Misc." Proposed either separately display calculator (as in the previous assembly), or withdraw from the list of additional value Canon Subj. Dist. as Near Limit ::pilot point. As probably noticed many more meters for distance calculator shows, to put it mildly, inaccurate shooting distance to the object. It remains a mystery what gets us in the largest Canon. One can not say that the meter plus or minus is not important. This is important, in particular, to calculate the power outbreak. Autoiso observed in the flash mode for almost a clear correlation autoiso values of the distance to the object. At a maximum of this value must go somewhere in an area declared flash guide number-4.2 meters. So, if it is considered that Canon gets somewhere around the border zone nearest acceptable sharpness, the guidance accuracy and distance increases and flash guide number is, and docking with the values and burned without Zuma once more or less similar. That is all for my 620 th. And, as far as I understand, for many it is not clear what the connection between the manual focus slider, running his exemplary values, and why when, like, again, everything about "correct" said the object looks like the focus is not. Use EXIF Subj. Dist. (PC65) ::Also, a pilot point. It should be noted that there is a difference between what we are getting now, as the distance to the object through CHDK and the importance that remains in the canon exif. Perhaps in the EXIF tend to be smaller, but the same line with the above, in the manual mode. This value corresponds to property case 65. Here it is proposed to use this amount for calculation. Combined with the first item, in my view, is produced more accurate results. In short, you can experiment and come to their conclusions somehow ::IMPORTANT. Setting the above parameters directly affect the relevant script-commands establishing distance focus, as well as the behavior of camera in bracketing to subject distance in manual mode and the custom installation distance focus Show Subj. Dist. in Misc. ::Show focus distance from the list of additional values (provided that the above selected "In Misc" show-value calculator depth of field from the list of additional) Show Near Limit in Misc. ::Same, just near the border zone regarding acceptable sharpness Show Far Limit in Misc. ::The same, only distant border Show Hyperfocal Dist. in Misc. ::The same, only hyperfocal distance Show Depth of Field in Misc. ::The same, only the depth of the zone… ::Further, the syntax of structure is changed in accordance with fingalo, script-commands are added, the names of some teams brought into line with the meaning of their load (old names - also left for compatibility), changed the engine of some teams, that the installation was through the same Hook , which is used for the custom installation expanded values =Current List of uBASIC Operations and Commands:= Relational ops :"<>", :"<=", :">=", :"<" :">" Bitwise ops :"not" :"or" :"and" Structural ops :"let" :"if", :"then" :"else" :"endif" :"for" :"to" :"next" :"step" :"do" :"until" :"while" :"wend" :"goto" :"gosub" :"return" :"call" Informational ops :"rem" :"cls" :"print_screen" :"print" : Camera ops :"click" :"press" :"release" :"shoot" :"sleep" : Get ops (to be associated with suitable return parameters) :"get_av96" :Since Canon appears to use ?? to calculate the rate of 96 (found by analyzing the values match formulas APEX), and also in the token indicates that the installation corresponds to the value of Av * 96. From my point of view, so convenient. Load-meaning teams receive appropriate value in a variable Av * 96 from the relevant again, PropertyCase : :"get_bv96" get brightness value :"get_day_second current within one second of the day :"get_dof" get the depth of sharpness in mm :"get_far_limit" get the border zone ranged acceptable sharpness mm :"get_focus" :"get_hyp_dist" get hyperfocal distance :"get_iso_market" get "marketing" ISO :"get_iso_mode" obtain ISO mode (the former get_iso) : Eg. the A620 list :0-> Auto " :50-> 50 " :100-> 100, :200-> 200, :400-> 400, :"get_iso_real" get real "value" ISO :"get_iso" obtain ISO mode :"get_near_limit" get dipped border zone acceptable sharpness :"get_prop" obtain property case, call :"get_sv96, receive sensitivity value in the standard Apex. As always, multiplied by 96 :"get_tick_count" returns system time :"get_tv96, tv * 96 :"get_user_av_id", the former get_av. Get custom installation av (in the manual modes) for ID in CHDK :Eg. the A620 list :(9, 288, "2.8") :(10, 320, "3.2") :(11, 352, "3.5") :(12, 384, "4.0") :(13, 416, "4.5") :(14, 448, "5.0") :(15, 480, "5.6") :(16, 512, "6.3") :(17, 544, "7.1") :(18, 576, "8.0") :The first of values-in ID CHDK. The move to the next ID is, in fact, a shift in the 1/3 ev. The second value is a av * 96 : :"get_user_av96" returns custom av * 96 :"get_user_tv_id" returns CHDK identifier for the established user manual modes tv. :Eg. the A620 list :(-4, -128, "2.5") :(-3, -96, "2") :(-2, -64, "1.6") :(-1, -32, "1.3") :(0, 0, "1") :(1, 32, "0.8") :(2, 64, "0.6") :(3, 96, "0.5") :(4, 128, "0.4") :This is part of possible values. Meaning load deflection on the id-the same as in the case of av :"get_user_tv96" returns value installed in the user manual modes importance tv * 96 :"get_vbatt", the voltage of the battery :"get_zoom" Set OPS (usually associated with suitable parameters) :"set_av96_direct" direct installation av * 96. It works similarly to direct the installation of the interface chdk av. In any mode :"set_av_rel" see "set_user_av_by_id_rel (compatibility) :"set_av96", the installation av * 96 in accordance with acceptable Canon list for the camera. Works in any mode :"set_av" see "set_user_av_by_id (compatibility) :"set_focus" :"set_iso_mode", the installation of a regime ISO. :"set_iso_real" Direct installation ISO. It works similar to the installation of the ISO interface CHDK :"set_iso" see "set_iso_mode (compatibility) :"set_led" - numlock lamp. Transmit three-parameters ID, indicator state, and brightness :"set_prop", the installation, call propertycase :"set_raw_nr", the installation script regime in noise reduction / / "Auto", "Off", "On" (0,1,2) :"set_raw", the installation script in raw mode and disables the last(previous?) :"set_sv96" direct installation of the sensitivity of APEX (Sv * 96) :"set_tv96_direct" direct tv installation * 96. Works installation excerpts from the same interface CHDK :"set_tv_rel" see "set_user_tv_rel_by_id" (interoperability) :"set_tv96" direct tv installation * 96 from a list of valid values CANON (this value type N * 32. N for the A620 can have values from -12 to 32. works by installing excerpts from the CHDK interface : :"set_tv" see "set_user_tv_by_id" (interoperability) :"set_user_av_by_id_rel" av installation on the current user on bias. The offset indicated in Id. The Id rationale was listed above. :"set_user_av_by_id" Custom Installation av according to the Id in CHDK. The point above id- :"set_user_av96" custom installation av * 96 in the manual modes :"set_user_tv_rel_by_id" custom installation on the current tv on bias. The offset indicated in Id. Id rationale was listed above :"set_user_tv_by_id", the installation of custom tv permissible, in accordance with Canon ID for CHDK :"set_user_tv96", the installation of custom Tv * 96. Of the number of allowable and non C :"set_zoom_speed" :"set_zoom_rel" :"set_zoom" : :"wait_click" :"is_key" : :"wheel_right" :"wheel_left" : :"@ title" :"@ param" :"@ default" : :"md_detect_motion" commands detector movement. Questions to the MX3 ? :"md_get_cell_diff" : :"get_autostart" parameter checking autostart for scripts :"set_autostart" Setting this option to autostart scripts :With these commands should be cautious. Specified Autorun leads to the script when you turn a camera on. :"get_usb_power, checking for USB connectivity. Works for series A and S-as a minimum. Usage a=get_usb_power For G-series is not working. Integration with USB- button. Authorship - EWAVR :"exit_alt" : :"end" : :Addendum dated 06.12.2007 17:15: